


Why Duo Does Not Like Valentine's Day

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cliche, Drabble, GW Valentine's Event, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: “...it’s just a pointless commercial holiday designed with the intention to sell chocolates, greeting cards and flowers,” Duo complained as he picked at the remains of the crusty cheese on his plate.





	Why Duo Does Not Like Valentine's Day

“...it’s just a pointless commercial holiday designed with the intention to sell chocolates, greeting cards and flowers,” Duo complained as he picked at the remains of the crusty cheese on his plate.

“And don’t forget lingerie, flavoured lube and sex toys,” Hilde added, a grin on her face which Duo ignored purposefully. “I don’t think you’re _really_ anti-Valentine’s Day.”

“Really? I just expressed my reasons in a pretty concise rant, Hil.”

“No, I think you’re just annoyed because Heero is on a mission and you’re alone on Valentine’s Day, right?”

Duo looked at Hilde’s satisfied grin. “I didn’t tell you ‘Ro was on a mission.”

“Yeah, you don’t need to tell _me_ that. You invited me here,” she gestured with her hands at the Mexican street food place that they currently sat in, “and I know Heero doesn’t like the fact you’ll smell and taste like a jar of jalapenos after you’ve eaten here. So my guess, he’s out of town and you invited me here to cheer yourself up because of your sad lonely little existence on the day of love.”

There was not a whole lot to say to that so instead Duo wiped his greasy fingers with a napkin and ignored Hilde’s self-satisfied smirk.

“Well, I’m gonna go back to the scrapyard and you can go back to the big shot Preventer office and pretend that I’m not right if that would help your manly pride.”

“You’re not right,” Duo said and Hilde walked over, brushed aside his bangs from his forehead and planted a gentle kiss.

“Just don’t worry about it too much when you realise I’m right - he’s coming back and Valentine's Day is just a stupid holiday, ‘kay?”

“I’m not worried.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Hilde replied as she left with a wave and a little grin that Duo was finding particularly irritating.

He paid for the food and tipped generously before making his way back to the L2 Preventer Field Office, walking slower than usual, his hands firmly in the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He did wear his uniform jacket, the shirt and the tie (even if it wasn’t tied neatly) but he got away with wearing jeans as the L2 Field Office was nowhere near as strict as say Sanc or L1. As long as the L2 Field Office ensured that L2 didn’t go to shit and revolutions didn’t start, Preventer didn’t really care what happened it seemed.

Duo liked it. Plus no one seemed to boss him around either.

As he walked Duo noticed how every single business and store was in someway celebrating Valentine’s Day and he tried to keep his annoyance at bay. He couldn’t really figure out why he was so annoyed by the whole Valentine’s Day thing this year - it hadn’t in the past. Usually, it was a non-event in his world, another day and a holiday he did not indulge in.

Duo liked other holidays - Christmas and Halloween being his favourites - and he knew his love of those was some attempt to recapture something that he’d never had whether childhood or innocence or normality but Valentine’s Day had never bothered him.

In previous year’s, they had never acknowledged the occasion and Duo hadn’t given a damn. Heero was not the spontaneous gift buying kinda guy and Duo knew he found such an activity hard - he thought too much on it, worried about it and got annoyed about his inability to do something that was so ordinary to so many other people.

So Duo knew he did not want a gift. So maybe that meant Hilde was right… that he was worried because Heero was on a mission without him and that meant there was always _that_ potential…

Duo tried to get that thought out of his head as he arrived at the Preventer Field Office - he didn’t need to spend his afternoon thinking too much about a potential injury or something worse. As really, he knew Heero was damn near indestructible even if that had not been tested for some years.

“Afternoon, Riks, Lawlor,” Duo said as he went through the security barrier, placing his gun, wallet, keys, knife and ID in a little plastic tub before he went through the detector.

He retrieved them on the other side and walked towards the elevator. Duo wasn’t an idiot, he knew there was always a risk on any mission as there were enough people hellbent on destroying the peace that they had built despite the fact the war had ended four years ago. Yet he also knew Heero. He’d come back in one piece.

Or he better otherwise Duo would kick his ass.

His mood didn’t get any better when he arrived back at his floor as the cubicles seemed filled with people who had received Valentine’s Day gifts or had Valentine’s Day plans. He wanted to make a comment about them being Preventer agents and not high school students but he didn’t want to spoil whatever fun normal people had in normal relationships.

Grouchy, Duo went to his office, glad of his own space - given to keep from distracting others, Duo presumed - and did whatever work he could manage. Yet after an hour, he gave up, clocked out knowing that he was good for the hours.

“Romantic plans, Maxwell?”

Duo was tempted to flip Agent Coulter the bird at the tease but Duo knew the guy was only being funny and didn’t intend to say anything that would irritate him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he replied with a false grin plastered on his face as he left the building without any guilt and took a meandering walk home, trying to ignore the fact the world had turned pink and heart shaped overnight.

Finally, he arrived at the home that he shared with Heero, the simple one story house that they had purchased together, and opened the door expecting to spend the evening playing video games until he fell asleep.

Yet as he opened the door, he drew out his weapon as there was an unfamiliar smell and it was clear that _someone_ was in the Maxwell-Yuy residence.

“Hands up, asshole,” Duo said as he barged into the house and into the large open plan living area.

Instead of a potential burglar, there was someone in their kitchen and that someone was…

“Asshole?”

Duo lowered his weapon as his eyes met Heero’s. “I thought you-”

“I got back early. Hilde messaged me to say you were grumpy about Valentine’s Day so-”

“You’re cooking?” Duo interrupted and he realised what that strange smell was. He approached the kitchen cautiously, sniffing and shook his head. “I love the sentiment but…”

“Pizza?”

Duo nodded as he reached Heero, wrapping his arms around him to bury his face in the crook of his neck and smell that unique scent that was Heero. It was better smell than Heero’s cooking. As cooking was a skill that Heero had never mastered - if Duo liked flavourless bland balanced meals then Heero was the guy but Duo seriously did not.

“I’ve missed you,” Duo said softly into Heero’s skin, “don’t make me regret missing you by feeding me _whatever_ this mess is meant to be.”

“I thought cooking for a loved was a Valentine’s Day tradition,” Heero said, a slight hint of confusion in his tone.

“Yeah - but Valentine’s Day is a commercialised pointless holiday so we don’t have to follow any traditions.”

And with that, Duo pressed a kiss to Heero’s lips and intended to show Heero quite how much he had missed him. Duo was pretty sure passionate romantic sex was a Valentine’s Day tradition but that was one tradition that did not make him feel so grumpy.  


End file.
